When a casino wants to change a game layout to another game it first requires all the gaming value cheques to be removed. Then the maintenance department has to be called and physically remove the layout. A fresh new layout is then used and installed onto the table surface. Once that is finished then the table must have value cheques put back onto the table to resume gaming. This work in total is a few hours of labor per table. The result is vast expenditures or resources, both in terms of labor and money, in order to switch out table surfaces.
The layouts currently used in the field are printed on physical felt and can only be used in one specific game. These layouts take hours to change and it is not worth the casinos trouble to change games back and forth due to business demands. Since most casinos are open 24/7, having a table off of the casino floor for any amount of time results in lost revenues.
Therefore, there is need in the art for an interchangeable gaming layout powered by a display element, configured to provide a gaming table/layout system that does not require the changing of the felt or other gaming elements every time a casino wants to change the casino game. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.